mylittleponylamagiadelaamistadfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tema Musical
La canción de la serie el tema fue compuesto por Daniel Ingram. Cuenta con las voces de los seis personajes thumb|300px|rightprincipales, y se juega en cada secuencia del título episodio. Una versión abreviada instrumental de la canción se reproduce en los menús de los DVD de la serie, y versiones modificadas de la reproducción de la canción en algunos de los anuncios de juguetes de la marca. La canción fue cantada originalmente por Shannon Chan-Kent, Pinkie Pie voz cantando. Versión de la canción de demostración está disponible en el sitio de Ingram SoundCloud. Letra Ingles :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :Ahh ahh ahh ahhh… :[Twilight Sparkle] :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be :(My Little Pony)thumb :Until you all shared its magic with me :[Rainbow Dash] :Big adventure :[Pinkie Pie] :Tons of fun :[Rarity] :A beautiful heart :[Applejack] :Faithful and strong :[Fluttershy] :Sharing kindness, :[Twilight Sparkle] :It's an easy feat :And magic makes it all complete :You have my little ponies :Do you know you're all my very best friends? Español :left|thumb :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :Ahh ahh ahh ahhh… :Twilight Sparkle :(My Little Pony) :Me preguntaba que era la amistad :(My Little Pony) :Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar :Rainbow Dash :Aventuras :Pinkie Pie :Diversión :Rarity :Ser fuerte y fiel :Applejack :De gran corazón :Fluttershy :Ser amable :[[Twilight Sparkle]] :Es la solución :Y la magia lo hace aún mejor :Porque son my little ponies :Y por siempre habrá una gran amistad :En la serie :A lo largo de los episodios, los personajes se puede oír zumbidos, silbidos, etc .. la música de la canción, como en el Ticket Master al Fluttershy y sus amigos animales hacen limpieza de la casa de Twiligth,o en el Griffon el pincel-Off cuando Spike lleva los rollos antes de que Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash antes de asustarlo. :Versión extendida :La versión siguiente es una parte de la versión extendida del tema principal. Se incluye como una de las tres canciones incluidas en el "My Little Pony animado historia Teller", un animatronic, un juguete de peluche en forma de Twilight. 1 En el futuro, se supone que es una versión de dos minutos. Una versión instrumental de una parte anterior se jugó en Mi Pequeño Pony Amistad es mágica: Descubra la diferencia. : Letra en ingles (extendida) :When I was young I was too busy to make any friends.1 :Such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends. :But my little ponies, you opened up my eyes :And now the truth is crystal clear, like splendid summer skies. :And it's such a wonderful surprise. :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be. :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me. : Versiones :Una versión remasterizada de la canción debut en Lesson Cero. 1 Cuenta con letras sin cambios. Los instrumentos son más altos en la mezcla en relación con las voces, y es acompañada por una secuencia de animación ligeramente diferente. No es una adición de una estación de tren y un tren de vapor-motor en marcha a través de Ponyville, con el Cutie Mark sentado en el último carro y Derpy Hooves asomándose desde la ventana de uno de los carros. : :Tambien en otras generaciones aparecen personajes que no estan en la nueva serie como en los siguientes videos se notan muchos más personajes en los temas musicales y series. :Como Starsong o Cheerile que aparece en esta :serie pero como segundaria. : My Little Pony, My Little Pony, : What is friendship all about? : My Little Pony, My Little Pony : Friendship is magic! : (My Little Pony) : I used to wonder what friendship could be. : (My Little Pony) : Until you all shared its magic with me. : When I was young I was too busy to make any friends. : Such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends. : But my little ponies, you opened up my eyes : And now the truth is crystal clear, as splendid summer skies. : And it's such a wonderful surprise. : (My Little Pony) : I used to wonder what friendship could be. : (My Little Pony) : Until you all shared its magic with me. : When danger makes me want to hide, you'll Rainbow Dash to my side, : Kindness is never in short supply, once smitten twice Fluttershy. : For honesty no pony can deny, you are the Applejack of my eye, : A heart that shines so beautiful, a Rarity to come by : And you all make fun and laughter as easy as Pinkie Pie! : (My Little Pony) : I used to wonder what friendship could be. : (My Little Pony) : Until you all shared its magic with me. : Our friendship's magic and it's growing all the time. : A new adventure waits for us each day is yours and mine. : We'll make it special every time! : We'll make it special every time! : (My Little Pony) : What a wonderful wonder friendship brings : (My Little Pony) : Do you know you're all my very best : (Friends!) Friends, you're my very best : (Friends!) Friends, you're my very best : (Friends!) Friends, you're my very best : (Friends!) Friends! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Contenidos